The Truth of Life
by irondad-loves-us-3000
Summary: After Tony Stark’s death, Peter Parker is left alone. What is going to happen to him now? With Aunt May missing and all his family gone, will he learn the Truth of Life?


Cold eyes stared back at him unrecognizable, a shell of a man, no a kid, he once knew. Dark circles around his red, puffy eyes, with no light residing within them a grey fog replacing the usual cheer and excitement. Hair ruffled and messy for unusual reasons. The sweat and tears mixing together, drying together creating their own tracks seemingly trying to cover his whole face, disheveled clothes never changed since… that day. The day the light within his eyes became lost in the fog of tears, the life sucked out of his own body leaving a shell with only one desire. Death. Death meant meeting his father, death meant being able to train with his mother spider, death meant seeing his parents, the parents he barely knew who died way too early, replaced by his uncle Ben, soon meeting his own tragic demise seemingly never to be replaced again, leaving only one source of guidance, his aunt May, someone who worked too hard and too much just to get food into his stomach, just to be able to take care of him and clothe him and house him, yet, now she is gone too. He used to think everything, every loss was just a challenge waiting to be completed, waiting for him to take one and come out being a better person however this was not a challenge anymore. A challenge meant he was not at peace, a challenge meant he was still alive, that his soul still resided in his body and that his life was not torn from his hands ripped away until he was left alone with nothing. Except for one desire he just wished to meet, one selfish act he wished to complete, one that would make him lose everything and nothing simultaneously. One act that would end his suffering, one act that would make things go his way for even just once, one decision that would live people devastated yet content. The Truth of Life is that it is measured by your company. No, not your legal company but the people you keep around you, the people that you want to keep safe and the people that want you to be safe, the people that love you and make you who you are. They change somebody's life for better or for worse and makes his or her or their life and him or her or them himself or herself or themselves. His company used to be his parents who died all too soon, his uncle who met the same fate, his aunt who went missing, who escaped this cruel world that would take everything away from you. And, Mr. Stark. The person who ruffled his hair, the person who looked at him and saw all the pain and the hurt but also saw the passion and looked at him fondly, who called him all types of nicknames that would make people embarrassed yet he loves because of the pride in his mentor's voice, the love in his father's voice, the true parental care that he wanted ever since his parents died, that satisfied the need he did not know he had, the one that filled the gap in his heart with his confident yet caring demeanour, his personality having much more to it than the public or even his mom or uncle Rhodey could see… He knew Tony Stark as no one else did. He was there for him when his teammates, people he trusted left him alone to die, his dad was there for him in every step and every mistake he made, he was there for him for every accomplishment, he was there when he died just like he was when he died. When Peter died, when he turned to dust in his father's hands muttering that he wants to say, saying his two last words, the phrase that held so much meaning, the reassurance that it wasn't his father's fault when he knew his dad would still blame himself, his apology to his father for making him miserable because of his death, his apology for everyone that cared for him, once he breathed his last breath, his healing failing to put him back together a second longer, when the physical pain of his atoms breaking and being put back together ceased, he was met with the emotional pain with getting separated with yet another father-figure at the same time his father-figure felt the emotional pain of losing his child, the one that proved to him that he could be a father, that he could be a good mentor and that there was at least one person who could cope up with him and keep up with him. The hope that he would ever find someone like him again disappeared and he was left, desperately trying to come up with solutions, wondering if this was the timeline that they won, wondering if he would ever get him back, being harassed with questions of what happened, being questioned by the man who was his best friend who let him alone to die for the shell of his best friend that was brain-washed and was held captive while fully knowing that he would have helped him if he just did not become selfish about it and agreed with things that would set up boundaries, some good, some bad and had not lied to him with the truth of his parents' death. But he did not do those things and he had to accept it. He was left alone with his untimely yet welcome expected wife, finally seeing his second chance while grieving his first, never recovering, remembering everything and trying to cope. Five years filled with pain, grief, and sadness later, he had a daughter, his second chance, happily living a domestic life yet still not being able to rest, he was bombarded with the suggestion of time travel, something that are just theories and are scientifically impossible, he was left distraught with the possibilities of getting his son back and losing his new life. He did it with reassurance from his wife and he brought his son back, made a decision he knew the consequences of, yet, happily content with it. What he was not aware of was his son, living with no relatives left, blood-related or not, having to grieve alone, not being able to recover, seeing his brother, Harley and everybody seemingly content with his father's decision while he was left grasping for the last chances he had for a family, finding his aunt missing and apparently had been for months and had been declared dead and he saw that there was only one direction, one possibility, one last chance at happening and truly living without having to live. Death. And he did it. It had not been a spontaneous decision yet a clear way and a clear direction that he felt was the only thing he could do. He went to the top of Stark Industries, wore one of his science pun t-shirts and the Hello Kitty pajamas his dad bought him and jumped knowing that there was no going back, knowing this was the only way. He waited and waited and waited until he finally dropped, instantly killing him and making him alive again, getting reunited with all the important people in his life, never looking back, surprised to also see the love of his life with his family, happily looking over his mom-figure and his little sister, guiding them every day and helping them with every decision. From then one, he lived happy and content, finally getting able to do what he always wanted and be who he always wanted to be, a **lover**, a **mentee**, a **nephew**, a **son** and most importantly, **him**. He could confidently say that he had** _truly_** found the truth to life.


End file.
